


Shemesh Khola

by Dreamin



Series: In Other Words [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Reichenbach, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: An early January thaw.





	Shemesh Khola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from afteriwake.

**_shemesh khola_ (Hebrew):  the weather when the sun is out, but the atmosphere is cold.. ‘sick sun'**

It was the same ritual he’d seen her do twice before – she’d lay a bouquet of yellow roses at the base of the grave, run her hand over the top of the headstone while she smiled at the carved name, then she’d greet the man they both knew wasn’t buried beneath her feet.

“Happy Birthday, Sherlock,” Molly murmured. “Wherever you are.” Despite her rather juvenile pink-and-black mittens, she rubbed her hands together. “I hope you’re warmer than I am right now. No snow and the sun’s shining bright but the wind is like a million ice daggers. I can’t stay, I wish I could, but I’ve got to get out of this wind. I’m sure the others will be by today, they won’t forget your birthday.”

Then she did what she always did at the end of her visit – she leaned close to the headstone and whispered, “Come home soon, Sherlock. We miss you.” Straightening, she turned to walk away from the grave, suddenly locking eyes with him though they were yards apart.

Mycroft walked out from beneath the leafless tree towards her, his expression neutral. “Dr. Hooper.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, the effect spoiled a bit by her pink-and-black knit hat, the strands of her long brown hair the wind had managed to pull from underneath said hat, and her flushed cheeks. “Mr. Holmes. How long have you been watching me?”

“Altogether or just now?”

She rolled her eyes. “Just now. I know you’ve had people keep an eye on me since I started working with Sherlock.”

 _She doesn’t need to know that, more often than not, it was only me._ “Yes, well, someone must look after my brother’s goldfish.” At her expectant half-smile, he added, “Since you left your building.”

Molly grinned up at him. “Big Brother is always watching.”

“I’m not your brother, Dr. Hooper,” he reminded her, not sharing in her amusement.

“Good,” she said as she took his arm, much to his surprise. “Have I mentioned I’ve always liked your voice? I want to get a cup of coffee and listen to you talk for hours. That is not something I’d want to do with my brother, if I had one. C’mon, let’s get out of this wind.”

Despite every instinct to run from all human interaction, he found himself nodding. “That would be … agreeable.”


End file.
